Pokémon Pantheon Pokédex
by Lord Thyrowing
Summary: The games leave a lot of gaps in the Pokémon mythology, and this is my inventive, slightly twisted way of filling them. Why hasn't the Azure Flute ever been released? Why did Darkrai torment that little girl in Black 2/White 2? And just what is the deal with Phione, anyway? All is revealed!
1. Arceus

Author's Note: An idea for this fic just struck me one day, as I was ruminating on the various legendary Pokemon and their connections to each other. I started to think of stories and legends involving them, and for some reason they took a weird, comical bent. I couldn't resist putting pen to paper after that.

Arceus

Type: Whatever it wants to be

Species: The Alpha Pokémon

Home: Hall of Origin

Arceus is the ultimate creator of the Pokémon universe. Conceived in a void of utter nothingness, its emergence into existance brought with it reality itself. After its conception, Arceus created a number of beings that brought the new universe into balance: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Kyurem, and Victini.

Eventually, he became bored of drifting endlessly in outerspace, so he created Earth. Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza were brought into being to help shape and maintain this new rock, and he fashioned a home for himself on a mountain in what would become known in the future as Sinnoh. To populate the planet, he created a prototype Pokémon called Mew, and set it free to evolve and prosper. Life was good...for a time.

There were little conflicts, to be sure. Giratina attempted a mutiny when Arceus told its initial batch of beings that they would have little to no say about the governing of the new world. Giratina was easily banished to the Distortion World, and things soon returned to normal. However, the betrayal by one of its own creations started to make Arceus anxious about the powers it gifted to these autonomous beings.

To complicate things, a new Pokémon was discovered one day when Kyogre was helping Groudon form a particularly tricky cliffside-waterfall combination. Arceus came for closer investigation when Kyogre reported that something was moving boulders to block the flow of water down the cliffside. To its surprise, Arceus found a large, golem-like creature moving and adjusting rocks, constructing what seemed to be a sculpture of itself.

Arceus had no knowledge of creating such a creature and could not imagine a Mew producing such a thing. Fearful that there might be another Pokémon _ab aeterno, _it attempted to smite the being with Judgement. However, to his great shock, the behemoth not only resisted the attack, but countered, thrusting its arm out and grabbing Arceus with suprising speed. Arceus cried out for help, and Palkia immediately arrived and warped him free.

The golem, now known as Regigigas, later proved to be an invaluable asset to Groudon and Kyogre once they learned how to communicate with it. However, Arceus would never forgot its first brush with danger. The idea that there could be a being with enough power to threaten itself haunted it from that day onward. Soon, Arceus stopped venturing around the earth, relying on news updates brought to it by its progenies to its home on Mt. Coronet.

As human and Pokémon civilisation progressed, people eventually forgot about Arceus. It was relegated to obscure myths and legends, and only its inner circle of Dialga, Palkia, and Uxie had any sort of regular contact with it.

When Arceus pondered its marginalization in history, it came to the conclusion that its lack of presence may cause some of the other legendary Pokémon to doubt its power or authority. To remedy this, it made an extremely ill-advised trip to the Johto region to compete in the Pokéathlon. It teamed with celebrity trainer Chad "Totally Radical" Conway to compete and show off its power.

It lost to a Sunkern named Mr. Ploofsie.

After that crippling embarrassment, Arceus assumed that even the most pitiful-seeming Pokémon posed a monumental threat to itself. It broke off the corporeal connection to its home in the Hall of Origin, and sealed the key- -the Azure Flute- -inside so that the only way into the Hall was for Arceus itself to open it up. It has rested inside ever since, its only direct link to Earth being through the mind of Uxie, who provides Arceus with occasional updates and bits of knowledge on the world. Arceus constantly orders Uxie to collect information on what it thinks could be possible traitors or saboteurs. Uxie humors it, as do the other legendary Pokémon, but no one takes it seriously anymore.


	2. Meloetta

Next chapter! Woot woot! Just so y'all know, I selected "Arceus" and "Zekrom" as the characters in my summary because I thought that implied I'd be going through all the legendaries, from "a" to "z." Well, apparently I misled some...rather uninformed people...that it was going to be some type of slashy Arceus/Zekrom fic. It's not. I was saving Zekrom for White Kyurem anyway ;) (Is that still considered Freezeboltshipping? These names are so confusing!)

Oh, and there's going to be some Grudgeshipping, too. I've never "officially" shipped anybody together before. The closest thing would be me blowing my little model ships in cub scouts in one of those little races. I lost, miserably. Hopefully my next attempt at something ship-related will be better BUT I DIGRESS.

This chapter definitely earns its T rating, with swearing. Just a bit, though they ain't yo momma's curse words. Actually they are. That phrase made no sense. Never mind.

Note: Pokémon! I. Own. EVERYTHING! (cookie if you get the reference)

* * *

Meloetta

Type: Normal/Fighting (Pirouette Forme), Normal/Psychic (Aria Forme)

Species: The Melody Pokémon

Home: She travels around n'stuff

Meloetta is the personification of creativity in the universe, in the same way that Rayquaza personifies air and Palkia personifies the spatial dimensions. Meloetta arose shortly after Pokémon and humans started to evolve, and became inventive and playful in their activities. Her (she self-identifies as a female, for convenience) initial purpose when she was created by Arceus was to spread amusement and creativity among the masses, and she still follows this task with determination, though she's long since been removed from anybody's control.

In the olden days, Meloetta happily played the role of a traveling bard, spreading the tales she knew of her legendary brethren to the audiences that congregated around her whenever she came to town. Since the rise of technology, she's changed her approach up a bit. Recently, she released her latest studio album, _The 21 Jagged Little Fame Monster Pills of Kid A: Orange Channel Edition,_ which set the record for most simultaneous lawsuits brought against an artist for copyright infringement. According to Meloetta, "I was just trying to symbolize the creative zeitgeist of modern times. Fuck off."

To outsiders (and, well, most insiders), Meloetta has quite the diva inside. She constantly berates other people for ignorance or stupidity, and is quick to point out apparent flaws shown or mistakes made, swearing generously all the while. The fact that she's almost always right about what she says somehow makes it more annoying. Somehow her few friends find ways to put up with it.

Her closest compatriot is Mesprit, whom is her chief critic and occasional songwriting partner. Meloetta abstains from using her power of suggestion through music to manipulate emotions, believing it to be a cheap trick, and that good music should naturally evoke feelings. Mesprit, being the Emotion Pokémon, works extensively with Meloetta to help her craft emotionally poignant, provocative tunes. This collaboration has resulted in a storied career with two diamond albums, thirteen Grammys, two Grammies (from a collaboration with Swedish duo The Knife), a diamond single ("Ebb & Flow"), and countless sold-out tours. She had a highly anticipated side project with Elton John and Tori Amos, but eventually split the supergroup up because "...[Elton and Tori] had large creative differences with me. I still love them, but they can go to hell. You can go to hell, too. Why'd you have to bring that up? What sort of interview is this? Screw you. [leaves in a huff]"

She has no interest in the myriad of power struggles and drama going on in the legendary world that don't involve her. Whenever she's nearby any sort of conflict between them, she changes into her Pirouette Forme and bullies them into stopping. She's developed the reputation of a loose cannon among the others; as a result, many of the other Legendaries avoid her due to annoyance, fear, or both. The Musketeers often complain of her interference with their activities, as Meloetta often unleashes her Pirouette Forme on them to put a halt when they start doing anything "unbelievably stupid." Dialga and the other higher-ups rarely listen to them, as they tend to agree with Meloetta's point.

Her personal circle of friends is rather small. Besides Mesprit, whom she constantly quarrels with in a best-friends sort of way, she also has a surprisingly amicable relationship with Darkrai and Giratina. According to her, they are "less grating than everyone else" she knows, and are her "gay BFFs". Darkrai and Giratina both hotly resent this classification, but have never denied it.

Currently, she's finding the time to launch her _Kiddie Pills__ Tour_ amidst court appearances.


	3. Giratina

Finally got around to writing another chapter. Giratina is one of my favorite Pokémon, and I did my best to do it justice.

I think, starting today, that I'm going to operate on a strict once-a-week schedule for updates. Does that sound fair to you?

* * *

Giratina

Type: Dragon/Ghost

Species: The Renegade Pokémon

Home: Distortion World

Giratina is one of the three dragons of reality created by Arceus in the earliest days of the universe. Made the embodiment of antimatter and alternate dimensions, Giratina had a difficult time coping with the stresses of the universe that the rest of its brethren inhabited. Though it often asked Arceus for help maintaining its form in the regular world, its requests were routinely denied. Its fellow dragons did not offer any assistance, either; Giratina had no knowledge that they even had designs to craft a planet until the sphere and its inhabitants were already created.

The gravity of the planet proved too strong for Giratina to simply levitate, forcing it to grow legs while there. As Arceus apparently decided to make the planet its home base, Giratina was forced to take up residence underneath Mt. Coronet. There, the temporal and spatial anomalies Giratina's very existence brought caused no end of headaches for Dialga and Palkia, who grudginly worked to mend whatever damages Giratina inadvertantly caused.

Frustrated with its obvious unsuitability for this world, as well as the harassment it received from Dialgia, Palkia, and Arceus over its nature, Giratina attempted a coup. Its goal was to make Arceus change the structure of the universe in order to allow Giratina a proper existence in it. However, Arceus easily bested the renegade dragon, and banished it to the Distortion World as punishment. This odd and unstable dimension was sealed off from reality, save for weak points at Giratina's former home in Turnback Cave and the summit of Mt. Coronet.

The Distortion World proved a strange paradise for Giratina. It was the closest thing to its natural environment, a place where it could fly freely and bend the laws of physics to its will. Giratina's power here was uninhibited, and it relished in its new found abilities and freedom. Even better, it was completely alone. There was no one to accuse it, or demonize it, or criticise it. Giratina could be itself without regret.

Time heals all wounds. As the ages passed, Giratina grew a tad lonely in its private dimension. Eventually, it dared to travel back into the Pokéworld and see what had changed. To its surprise, it discovered that Arceus had sealed itself away in the Hall of Origin, much to the consternation of Dialga and Palkia, who had become the de facto leaders of the rest of the legendary Pokémon. The other two dragons had long ago brung reality to stability, and hardly remembered ever being upset with Giratina. They introduced Giratina to all the other legendary Pokémon that had come into being and caught it up with all the events that had happened, and soon Giratina was making regular excursions into the Pokéworld.

It still attempts to live a secluded and obscure life, though word of its powers and abilities soon traveled around. It often finds itself called on to make interdimensional portals and other assorted phenomena, and its striking appearance, combined with its mysterious nature, has elevated it to a much adored level of mythic bad-assery among its peers (irritating Dialga, and especially Palkia). It downplays this reputation, though, and keeps its circle of friends small. Currently, it is in a romantic relationship with Darkrai (though Giratina claims that, as it has no gender and can't reproduce, "romantic" is a misnomer) and is good friends with Meloetta, though her celebrity status makes it tough for them to hang out.


End file.
